Trinity Hearts
by Crazy Girl Person
Summary: The night before the final battle, Donald and Goofy reflect. A fic dedicated to the two unsung heroes of Kingdom Hearts. PG to be safe.


A/N: There are very few fanfics exploring the views and concerns of Donald and Goofy, which is a shame as they are main characters.  Okay so perhaps they're not as interesting as say Riku or Kairi but you have to admit, Sora couldn't have done it without his loyal animal buddies at his side.  Besides, there are already a good number of stories about KH from Riku's or Kairi's POV.  Not that there's anything wrong with that, but it gets tiring after a while so here's something different….for the most part.

But before we go any further.  SPOILER ALERT for anyone who hasn't beaten the game yet.  Not a big thing, but still thought it'd be nice to give you a lil' warning.

-

-

-

-

            Now that that's settled, this takes place after Sora and Co. rescue Kairi from Hallow Bastion.  It's the evening before the big battle awaiting them in HB from which they will proceed to TEoTW.  So yeah . . . .

**Trinity Hearts**

            The eternal night that shrouded over Traverse Town, which for some surrounded the small city in a quiet velvety blanket, was especially calming that evening.  The calm before the storm, some would call it, especially with all the chaos that had been going on just recently.  That was just the way to describe it.  The battle was reaching its climax and that brought many concerns to those involved with the resistance against the Heartless.

            One of these individuals, a snow-white water fowl decked in magician attire, sat out on the balcony just outside the green room of the second district's hotel.  Donald leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on the balcony railing.  Resting his hands on his stomach he stared wordlessly into the starry sky, his breath rhythmic and easy.  At first glance one would assume that the duck was at perfect rest without a care anywhere near his thoughts.  However his eyes were rich with a storm of mixed emotions and did nothing to hide the true feelings stirring within him.  Worry, uncertainty, fear … and every time he thought about it he couldn't help but feel his insides churn restlessly.

            His hand twitched as his fingers ran over the silver zipper to his left chest pocket and he finally decided to give in.  It had been a while anyway, certainly one wouldn't hurt.  He unzipped his pocket and withdrew a packet of cigarettes, sliding one of them out with practiced ease as his eyes never left the night sky above him.  Even as he heard foot steps approaching from the other side of the thin door behind him, he slipped the cancer stick into his mouth and snapped his fingers, creating a small magical flame in his right hand. 

            "Donald?  Ain't ya gonna come inside?  It's getting late." 

            The duck didn't reply to his dog companion's question right away.  Instead he took a long drag as he pondered a few things.  He was very well aware that they all would need to be well rested for the battle ahead but he didn't feel the least bit tired.  He doubted that his tormented mind would allow him much sleep anyway.  When no reply came, Goofy walked over to his bird companion, wondering if he had maybe fallen asleep in his chair.  Upon seeing that Donald was wide awake, and the burning cigarette he held between his fingers, Goofy threw him a mildly stern look.  "I thought you promised Daisy you were going to quit."

            Donald exhaled slowly, turning his glance towards his tall friend.  "I did."

            "Then why are you …"

            "This is the first one I had in over two months and you know it!" Donald snapped.  Without giving the dog a chance to respond he thrust his cigarette pack towards Goofy's face and began shaking it.  "You see this?  I bought this over eight months ago and I've only smoked three, including this one here!"  Goofy put his hands up, slowly backing away from the fuming duck.  "Gawrsh, sorry pal.  Didn't mean to ruffle your feathers.  But you know it's not good for you."  Donald took another puff and sighed as he returned his gaze to the stars.  "You just can't get enough good advice while smoking, can you?"

            There was silence for a while after that.  Goofy examined the duck while said bird tried to ignore it.  For that period the dog had searched for something to say as Donald's internal distress had not escaped his eye.  What would normally be a simple matter of 'Hey, what's wrong pal?' had been unspeakably difficult that night.  Perhaps it was because he, too, was experiencing his own bit of mental torment.  Strangely enough, Sora had seemed void of any and all concerns that night and was at the moment sleeping peacefully.  Goofy highly doubted that it was the case though and assumed that the teen had already addressed those concerns upon his talk with Kairi or had simply chosen to face them at another time.

            There was little opportunity for Donald and Goofy to relish in such luxuries.  Whenever Sora was around they had to be upbeat, optimistic, and cheerful whether they wanted to or not.  Keeping the kid's spirits up was not always an easy job and it had a tendency to wear down on the two a bit, though not so much Goofy.  Perhaps this is why he couldn't search for any words that night.  The duck obviously had some thinking to do and this was most likely the last time he'd be able to do so.  He too had much to think about, thus the reason why he had not joined Sora in slumber land.  He walked over to the rail and leaned on it, joining his feathered friend in a silent session of star gazing.  Donald took a quick glance at the Knights' Captain before returning back to his star search.  He was some what relieved with Goofy's company, though he was still grateful for the silence between them.   

            _Daisy . . ._

He gently pressed his hand over his chest, feeling a wonderful kind of warmth spread through his body.  Closing his eyes, he allowed an inaudible sigh of content to escape him as the name of his beloved fluttered gently from his throat.    

            _I have to be strong for Daisy._

_            I have to win this for Daisy._

_            I have to survive for Daisy._

_            I have to return to Daisy._

It was always Daisy.  Daisy, Daisy, Daisy.  Though he did have very good reason, more than just the fact that the two were lovers.  That was what had him up at the late hour, staring into the sky with blue eyes over flowing with emotion.  His mind reached back to touch a memory lingering in the back of his brain.  Every detail of that day, every word, every breath was forever imprinted in his memory and engraved in his heart.  He did not think that he could ever forget that moment; even should a severe blow to the head bring about amnesia.  Willing the memory was of no effort at all but rather suppressing it was the challenge.  Thusly the event had taken this chance to replay in his mind reminding him, though he had never forgotten, just how important it was that he return to his beloved.

-----

            "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" Donald asked, just scarcely able to suppress the nervous shudder that shot up his spine.  He had noticed that his Daisy had taken on a vaguely ill appearance over the past weeks.  She had been vomiting it seemed for the first few days though no one saw too much concern in that.  Donald had insisted that she rest and take it easy until she recovered.

            She never did, however, and the duck's worry only grew when he noticed how weak she had grown despite the rest she had gotten.  Daisy herself did not seem too concerned with the symptoms but Donald insisted that she see the healer.  Being the stubborn fowl that he is, she knew it was futile to fight him.  She had just returned from that visit and had, upon King Mickey's consent, taken him out of the council meeting. 

The mage was rather unnerved by the whole thing as he walked Daisy to their private quarters to talk.  What had the doctor told her that was so important that he be removed from council?  True the issues discussed were not of urgent state and could be spoken of at a later time, but still, it was always a rare occurrence.  As he helped Daisy lower herself into a chair a terrifying realization struck him. 

What if she was dying?

He could feel his stomach tying itself into knots.  Once Daisy was seated comfortably he took a seat himself, already beginning to feel his legs give out from underneath him.  Donald could not help but stare at his love with a growing sense of anxiety eating up his insides, which was only made worse by the prolonged silence between them.  For that long period she had not met his gaze, favoring to examine the floor as she searched for the right words to say.  Donald, usually short-tempered and impatient, could not find it in himself to rush her to speak.  In a rare show of patience he remained silent though his hands were visibly trembling.

"Donald, I . . ."

Donald stiffened at her words, almost as if he had not anticipated her voice.  The silence had become something of a mild comfort, though it only aided to feed his growing dread.  Now he wasn't so sure he was ready to hear her news.  He watched Daisy as she paused, once again willing the words to come out of her mouth, and noticed a light shade of pink spread across her delicate face as she rubbed her hands together.  Wait a minute.  Was she blushing?

"Donald,"

She paused again, bringing her eyes to meet those of her boyfriend.

"The doctor told me that . . ."

She paused again, the pink on her cheeks glowing brightly.

"I may be laying an egg soon."

Donald blinked several times, allowing the words to sink in.  This was certainly the last thing he was expecting to hear.  "But . . . but you've laid eggs before and . . ."

"No, not like that." She said, interrupting the confused duck.  She leaned forward, grasping one of his hands and pressing it against her belly.  "What I mean is, I may be laying a _fertile _egg."

Daisy's words had sucked the breath from him and for several seconds he sat completely still, an indescribable expression etched over his face.  Now it was Daisy's turn to give company to dread.  "Donald?" She whispered as she gave him a nudge.  That had started him breathing again, though he was taking in large gasps rather than the more preferred easy breaths. 

Donald's head was spinning and he barely heard the frantic calls of his love as she shook him and begged for him to reply.  His heart had burst into a multitude of emotions that he could not determine how to feel.  His brain frantically tried to make sense of what had just happened as the room twisted dizzily around him.  "I . . . she . . . pregnant?"  He closed his eyes as he became sickeningly light headed, his incoherent mumblings continued regardless of his will to stop them. 

The sickness seemed to stop with a strange abruptness, leaving him only a mild dizzy feeling.  Donald blinked his eyes open and was greeted by Daisy's worried face.  "Are you okay?" she whispered as she gently stroked his forehead.  Donald took a few seconds to regain his bearings as he wondered why the room looked so different than from just a few seconds ago.  And why was he in bed?  He certainly didn't remember lying down. 

"You passed out, silly." She said as if reading his thoughts.  Another uncomfortable wave of silence engulfed the two as their eyes met.  Daisy stiffened a bit as she was unable to read the emotions of her normally external Donald, and that made her quite nervous indeed.  "You're pregnant?" he mumbled at last in an undefined tone.  Daisy gulped, uncertain as to whether that was a good sign or not.  "I may be.  The healer couldn't tell for sure."

He spent the next few minutes staring at the ceiling while she looked upon his face, her own written heavily with anxiousness.  Was he unhappy?  Did he not want the baby?  Would he leave her?  "Donald?"  She squeezed his hand gently but he did not break his gaze from the ceiling.  "Donald, please.  Say something."

"I . . . don't know what to say." He muttered.  Slowly he was able to pry his eyes from the ceiling and focus them on the brilliant blue orbs of his love.  "Daisy, you've made me so happy."  Daisy drew in a long and gentle gasp as her hand rose to cup itself over her heart.  A wondrous kind of warmth and relief spread through her body as if what she was hearing was too good to be true.  Later she wondered if it was a tad cruel to think of her love in such a way but the uncertainty that was placed before her would not give her mind a moment's rest.  With that dark cloud of doubt still lingering, she spoke.  "You're not angry?"

Donald had seemed vaguely shocked by the question and for that split second she was afraid she had upset him.  Though she knew that beneath his short fused and stubborn personality beat a pure heart; one that was quick to understanding and surprisingly in tune with those it cared about.  "Daisy, I could . . . never," His words faded into silence as he reached to cup her cheek.  Her hand covered his, pressing his warm palm into her face and she sighed contently.  Donald pushed himself up into a sitting position feeling an irresistible urge to embrace his sweetheart.  Likewise Daisy was aching to be held in his arms and leaned into his chest. 

Within the warmth of one another they shared a large breath of joy.  There was nothing more that needed to be said between them.  They would be having a child together, well most likely anyway, something to cement their eternal longing for one another in flesh and blood.  The anticipation of their future duckling, the life they would spend together raising, teaching and caring for it was stirring about emotions so strong they were almost unbearable.  Donald kissed Daisy passionately as he pulled her back onto the bed with him.  Daisy showed no resistance and would have giggled had she not been trapped by his kiss.  He cuddled her with an almost aggressive nature and she remained passive, savoring the feeling of being squeezed in his arms and ever so slowly the two drifted off into blissful sleep dreaming of each other and the life they had created.  

-----

            Goofy glanced over as Donald released an audible sigh.  He seemed a little less worried and much more content though there was still a good air of uncertainty hanging about him.  The knight, at the moment, was not completely without doubt of what was going on in the bird's mind though he did have a pretty good idea.  He was not nearly as stupid as many people believed him to be and he had a rather keen sense of intuition; not to mention that he was a father himself.

            The thought brought about a rare feeling of sadness within Goofy.  His son Max was eight years old this year and although the Royal nurse, Mimi, had promised to take good care of him it was still far too young, in Goofy's opinion, to be without a parent around for such a long time.  Goofy released a sigh of his own, though it was of much different nature than Donald's as the sadness began to fester inside him.  Max wouldn't have to be without a parent, if only . . .

            _Lenoly._

Goofy bit his lip as he tried to suppress the tears that so desperately wanted to spill.  His dear departed wife, Lenoly, was such a strong woman.  She should've been strong enough to pull through.  No, it couldn't be that she was too weak.  Maybe, he just wasn't a good husband.  That had to have been it.  How else could such a strong spirited woman have . .

            . . _died_?

-----

            The pain was immense.

            Goofy felt like he was going to explode.  The room was filled with frantic chaos as the healer and nurses tended to his laboring wife.  He allowed her to grip his hand as hard as she pleased not really registering the pain when he held on too hard.  He didn't care.  All that mattered was that he was with her now and he would not leave her side. 

By instinct he knew things were not going well.  The panic nature of the nurses even as they tried to bury it beneath their professional masks was enough to clue him in on that.  However that wasn't what had given it away.  Lenoly strained as pain ripped through her body mercilessly.  Her lovely red hair clung to her sweaty pale face as she gasped for breath.  Never before had Goofy seen his wife looking so sickly.  She seemed so healthy and full of life during her term.  Why was she so weak and pale now?  A titanic scream emitted from Lenoly's throat and Goofy gripped her hand in a comforting and protective nature in response.  He gently stroked and brushed away the wet hair from her sweat soaked forehead as she gave another push. 

A cry cut through the chaos.

Goofy and Lenoly blinked in unison as they glanced towards the end of the bed.  They watched breathlessly as the doctor wrapped something red, wet and squirming in a blanket and smiled back at them.  "Congratulations." He said simply just barely above a whisper as the baby continued to cry and fuss in his arms. 

Both parents began breathing again.  A wondrous joy filled them both to the brim as the doctor stepped forward to let them see their new baby.  A giggle escaped the new mother, followed by a series of gasping laughter as her brilliant blue eyes poured out a river of tears.  The smile on her face was of indescribably happiness and soon her husband was overcome by a wave of chuckles as his eyes too began to flood.  "Well done, Lenoly." He whispered as he leaned over and kissed her forehead ever so gently.

"Here is your son." The healer spoke softly as he held the baby.  Gently taking him from the doctor's arms, Goofy felt his heart racing as he held his newborn son.  The happiness within him was of a nature he never thought existed.  It was just too good to be true.  He had a son; he was a father.  "Doctor," one of the nurses whispered ominously from the end of the bed.  The grim feeling from before began retaking shape when Goofy recalled the fearful hours spent during his wife's labor.  With dread filled eyes he glanced at the doctor who in turn pursed his lips in response.

"The baby is perfectly healthy.  But I'm afraid . . ."

He felt his lip begin to tremble as he tried to gulp down the fear at what he was hearing.  He didn't know how to feel.  He was overwhelmingly happy about the birth of his son, but how could such happiness exist when the one he created this new life with was not there to share the joy?  "Let . . me see him." came Lenoly's weak voice.  Goofy complied instantly, leaning over so that she could see their new son.  With a feeble and trembling hand Lenoly reached up to touch the baby and felt her weakening heart melt. 

"It's . . so . .amazing." she whispered as loudly as her depleting breath would allow.  After gently caressing her son's head her hand crumpled back on the bed as her strength to hold it up ran out.  Goofy was in absolute turmoil.  In his arms he held the very essence of his love for Lenoly, a flesh and blood being he helped create and could raise and watch grow.  However in the process he was loosing his dear partner, the one woman whom he had sworn to love and protect until the day he died.  Lenoly locked eyes with her distressed husband and smiled carelessly, as if nothing was wrong at all and everything was okay.  But could anything be okay after – this?

"Lenoly, please . ." Carefully balancing the baby in his left arm Goofy reached out and comfortingly held his wife's fallen hand.  "Please don't . ."  He gulped, unable to finish the sentence.  Despite her weakening body, her smile richened and she continued to look without quivering into her love's eyes.  Her own eyes, though tired and knowing how close to death she was, held a brilliance of fearlessness and joy.  "This . . . is all I . . .can ask for." She said, pausing for breath mid sentence.  "How I wish I . . .could . . stay with you both . . . but this, creating life . . with you my - dear Gregory, is enough.  I have no regrets."

Her strength and courage were overwhelming.  Goofy shuddered as he stroked his dying wife's hair not bothering to fight the tears.  Even in death she never ceased to amaze him.  "Don't cry for me." She whispered, gently touching his arm.  "Love him . .enough for the both of us." 

"I will, Lenoly." He said without hesitation.  Carefully leaning in, with their son coo-ing and squirming slightly in his arm, he embraced her cheek.  "Don't worry, I will."  He kissed her ever so gently but did not hold back on the eternal longing and love that burned in his soul.  She kissed him back as lovingly as her body would allow and for the last moments of her life they remained like that, lips locked, and tears overflowing down their cheeks in rivers.  When she had taken her final breath the baby began to fidget and cry as Goofy's body was raked with sobs, as if he had known his mother had just died.  As the healer and nurse's bowed their heads in silence for the passing patient, Goofy slowly pulled away from Lenoly's lifeless form and cuddled his son tenderly in an attempt to comfort them both. 

"Don't worry." He whispered, voice broken with sobs but still steady and gentle.  "I will love you, enough for the both of us."

-----

            "Goofy, how can you even begin to blame yourself?"

            Goofy glanced over to see Donald staring at him coolly.  Was it really so obvious what he was thinking about?  Then again Donald was the ever perceptive one and was able to tell his triplet nephews apart even when they had tried to deceive him by wearing identical outfits.  Goofy sighed, not really sure how he could explain it.  He knew it wasn't his fault and he had done everything within his power.  However there was just this little twinge of guilt that nested in his heart whispering that he could've saved her, somehow.  No matter how logically he thought about it that voice was always there, subtly tormenting him every chance it got.  He was not certain someone who had not gone through that could understand.

            "It's not easy to live with, is it?" Donald continued before Goofy could respond.  "No matter how much you think about it, how much you _know_ there was nothing you could've done," the duck paused, feeling himself begin to choke on his own words and took another drag off his cigarette.  Donald could amaze Goofy sometimes too.  First impressions said that the drake was cruel, insensitive, and short tempered.  While the short tempered part was true, those who knew him knew that while Donald did have a tendency to be a bit indifferent he was hardly cruel. 

            "All I can do is keep my promise to her." Goofy said finally.  It was true.  He smothered his son with enough love for both parents and while he was a bit clumsy and slow witted, he was an excellent father.  Donald smiled, showing a rare piece of sympathy for his companion.  "I think that makes her happy."  Simple words they were, but they touched Goofy none the less.  He smiled back, feeling a tear slip down his cheek.  "Thank you, Donald."  His smile slipped as his eyes slowly eased to look out from the patio.  "But, I'm worried." 

            "About what?"

            "Every boy needs a mother."

            Donald snorted slightly at that remark semi-glared at the dog.  "Dogonit Goofy!  You know that's not true!"  Normally Goofy would chuckle at just how sensitive Donald could be over the littlest things.  This, however, wasn't exactly a little thing.  Donald had grown up without a mother as well; she had passed away before he even hatched from his egg.  His father had done everything he could to properly raise him and his sister before he, too, passed away when the both of them were still ducklings.  Donald honored his father with an uncanny sense of pride and got touchy at even the slightest suggestion that fathers were any less of a parent than mothers.

            But that wasn't what Goofy was worried about.  Donald had lived a hard life as an orphan and it had left its mark.  Though he was an all around good guy Donald was cursed with a slight sense of prejudice, anger, and narrow-mindedness that perhaps would have not been there had his father survived.  He was afraid that, should he be killed in battle against the Heartless, Max might grow up the same way.  If he should die, how could he be assured that his son would be taught well and taken care of? 

            "I didn't grow all messed up you know." Donald said, a sharp sense of offense on his voice.  "And you don't have anything to worry about.  Max is surrounded by people who care about him and can bring him up right.  My sister and I only had each other."  Goofy was starting to wonder if Donald was psychic.  Nonetheless his words did make him feel all the better.  But the duck wasn't through with him yet.  "Besides, that shouldn't matter at all, because we're all going to survive, right?"

            Yes, Donald could be quite surprising at times.  Though he was the smarter of the two, he wasn't usually good at comforting others.  That was more Goofy's department, as his older age and experience allowed him to be genuinely sympathetic to those around him.  The younger and more naïve duck rarely wasted his time in such things and pushed those around him in a somewhat forceful manner.  Perhaps he'd finally matured a bit from the first time Goofy had met him. 

            "Right.  Everything's gonna be okay, ayuck." Goofy replied, his 'goofy' nature returning from its short vacation.  Donald smirked as he smashed the end of his cigarette against the railing.  "Good!  Now stop sulking around, ya big palooka!"  Goofy chuckled again, somewhat relieved that the drake was back to his old self though it was nice to see a new side of him.  Donald sat up and stretched, cracking a few bones, before taking his cigarette carton and tossing it over the side of the railing.  Goofy looked at him questioningly as the carton made a tiny splash in the gutter water.  "I'm giving it up entirely.  Cold turkey even." He said as he began walking back to their hotel room door.  "And now I'm going to bed.  'Night."

            Goofy shook his head lightly as his shoulders shook in muffled laughter.  He stretched himself as a heavy yawn forced itself from his mouth and decided to turn in as well.  It was amazing what a little small talk with an old friend could for a guy.  Perhaps Goofy could return the favor someday.  After all, Donald just may be joining him in fatherhood soon and he could help him through the anxiety should the need present itself.  But for now the three of them were feeling much better about the battle that lay before them.  They were the Trinity; whose hearts were connected and gave each other strength despite the many differences between them.  Between the three of them they had no weakness and nothing to fear.

            Donald and Goofy had almost forgotten that that evening and it took each other to remind them.  Along with Sora at their side they would never forget that again, for all three of them had something to remind them. 

They were the Trinity and within each of them was the strongest weapon of all. 

They would never forget.

The End

Who said Donald and Goofy couldn't be deep characters?  Huh?  HUH!? 

I guess I should also state that as far as I'm concerned Kingdom Hearts in a completely different universe than the traditional Disney cartoons.  There for the characters lived different lives than what the old cartoons may say. 

So there you have it.  A fic dedicated to the two most unsung **main** heroes of the game.  With all the fanfics about Kairi, Riku and the FF cameo characters I'd say these two deserved a little time in the spot light, wouldn't you? 

You may have noticed that a little bit before the ending Donald and Goofy get a tad bit OOC.  That's sort of intentional because I wanted to show a different side of them.  Hopefully I was successful and made it believable.  That's why I tried to make it obvious that they were back to "normal" at the end.  So how'd I do?

Please review my story.  I'd really like to hear what you all think.  Happy gaming and I'll please clicky review button.

/


End file.
